Scion of Madness
by Vampire Tenshi Kage
Summary: Chapter 5: Evil swarms and Zhou has a plan, but is it too far? Also, the ... interesting results of his quick thinking! Same yaoi flavor, same random style.
1. Unexpected Meetings

the story…

**Scion of Madness**

Chapter One:  Unexpected Meetings

Zhou Yu reigned in his bay horse.  _What in the world is he doing…?_  'He' would be Sun Ce, and the action that warranted the thought would be the fact that Sun Ce had dismounted his horse and was skipping….. yes _skipping_ amongst his enemies, whacking Wei soldiers with his tonfa.

"Sun Ce!!!!"  Zhou shouted, slaying a random, unimportant officer with his sword, "what in you father's name are you doing!?!"

"Relax!  You and everybody else say I need more flexibility.  A reliable source told me more sporadic movement and stuff would help!"  Sun Ce replied as another skull cracked.

Zhou Yu allowed himself an unguarded moment in the battle.  "You…..mean to tell me…… that you decided…… _skipping_…….  was a good idea……?"

Sun Ce's face split in an overwhelmingly happy grin- given the circumstances.  Said circumstances being that Cao Cao was coming down their throats and the Wu army was losing moral, all the while being outnumbered.  Happy times indeed….. "Of course!  It's a skill that requires a certain amount of overall flexibility that I find most satisfying, especially since I'm using the tonfa while I do it."  The answer seemed perfectly logical to Sun Ce, whose special brand of logic was something else….

"Be careful!  Our 'Special Friend' is reported to be heading for us!"  Zhou called, wheeling his horse about.  In split seconds, Zhou Yu had crossed half the battle field.

"Great.  As if I'm not busy enough fighting and talking to you, I have to fend off his 'advances'…."  Sun Ce stopped skipping long enough to grumble, then ducked as a screaming soldier leaped at him.

"Wu will fall for our Lord and I will deliver the head of Sun Ce to…"  Well…. quite personally, Sun Ce had heard that line about a bazillion times before and really resented it.  That's why the guy's still warm body landed with a thud before he could finish the cry. 

"I _really hate that!!!!_"  Sun Ce's cry was angry as he slew a dozen more opponents.  As he finished the last of the troops around him, he realized the area was clear.  He decided to take a three second breather.  It ended up being two seconds too long as he realized a figure ran towards him.  He recognized the figure long before it was in full visual range, due to the shudder happy cry that met him.

"Oh Sun Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  The figure ran at him with astonishing speed and grace.  "Where is our other beutiful one!?!" 

Sun Ce abruptly sat on a rock.  He knew that he just couldn't outrun the threat that was heading for him faster than Lu Xun for the nearest library.  "Oh whaddya want now?  In case you haven't noticed…  We are _supposed_ to be enemies and we are _supposed_ to be fighting!"

Zhange He kneeled sweetly in front of Sun Ce.  "I have never considered you my enemy!  It is only that my lord sees fit to fling our unruly army at your might!"

"Zhou Yu and myself have told you on numerous occasions numerous times that we don't want anything to do with you!"  Sun Ce's head was buried in his rough hands.  _If I ever even think about being gay, _he _will be the absolute last to know!!!!  Or actually-_ Sun Ce thought with wiry humor- _he** is** the last to know.  Hmm, must not be one much for rumors!_

Zhange He, like any opportunity taker, clasped one of Sun Ce's hands to his heart and muttered, "My poor Sunny Boy!  What have those mean generals been telling you now?"

Sun Ce stared into the eyes of the madman.  Sun Ce, in all his short life, could not ever remember being so irritated.  But, as he thought that the Heavens were showering him with bad luck, and that Buddha had abandoned him, the most unlikely of saviors showed up…..

"Will you fight me, Sun Ce!?!"  Cao Cao called, swinging his sword.

Sun Ce sent a  silent prayer above before shouting, "Yeah!  I'll take you on, Moo Moo!"  He stood to face the dreaded Wei ruler.

"But my Lord!  Wait!  I beg of you, allow the Wu ruffian to fight my blades!  I shall defend my Lord's honor!"  Zhange He whined as he pushed Sun Ce back down on the rock.

"This is getting damn ridiculous!"  Sun Ce growled as he knocked Zhang on his arse.  "Cao!  Call off the gay guy and fight me yourself!  I should have 'em brought up on stalking charges!"

Cao Cao sent Zhange He a questioning look before responding, "He's…. not as bad as you think.  He's a damn good fighter…. if nothing else."  Zhange He gave an uncultured squeak at his Lord's words.

"I don't care!  Every time our forces meet on the field of battle, he's stalking me and my strategist!"  Sun Ce glared.  "If I didn't know you any better, which I don't, I'd swear this is a tactic to throw me and Zhou Yu off!"

"Believe me, I wouldn't do that.  Sima Yi is that diabolical, but I have certain standards of torture."  Cao Cao shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  This is terribly embarrassing.  We will retreat before this dishonor reaches any further lengths.  I apologize for Zhange He.  He'd apologize, but he's too busy retreating…."  The Wei lord briefly glared at his underling.  "Right?"  Zhange He was gone before the sentence was done.

"He…..he needs therapy or something like that."  Sun Ce muttered.

"………well….. perhaps.  But, he's really a great warrior.  Just…. a little off his rocker.  Beauty obsessed and so forth.  I shall see you again on this field, Wu Tiger.  Just not today…."  Cao Cao muttered as he walked away.  Then, he paused.

"Eh….. wha-?"  Sun Ce haphazardly asked, confusion obvious in his child-like voice.

"I just remembered a message Liu Bei asked me to deliver to you.  He asked that the leaders of all three Kingdoms, their strategist and a few other generals hold a peace summit at your head quarters.  He gave no reason for that, but he wants it held in two weeks.  Surely the might of Wu would……..accept?"  Cao Cao phrased the last part carefully.  If nice persuasion would not work on the barbaric young man, then perhaps goading him with the might and honor speech would work.

"Tch, yeah!  If maybe a big ol' meetin' will solve this… then I'll give you a hell yeah!"  Sun Ce stopped just short of a whoop, which was just as well given that Zhou Yu had quietly come back.

"And let us all hope that the path to peace is one that our feet decided to tread upon, for if not…. then this generation will surely be ruined by war and strife…."  Zhou Yu added.  Sun Ce started at the sultry sound of Zhou Yu's voice, at his very sudden appearance.  The warlord gave an indignant cry.

"…"  Cao Cao was silent a moment before replying to Zhou Yu's weighted words.  "Indeed Gentleman Zhou.  But peace must allow for the personalities of all those who are not truly evil.  The ambitious, the noble, the intelligent, the ignorant…..  If we can forge peace for all these types, then we have created something that no men have ever done and… given the wills of men... could likely never do again."  Cao Cao walked off, actually leaving this time.

"Let us hope that we are so strong…."  Zhou Yu softly muttered as Sun Ce sighed.

"What is it, my Lord and friend?"  Zhou Yu dismounted his horse and placed a hand on Sun Ce's shoulder.

"Eh………  It's just that….. nah, never mind."  He shook his head and headed to mount his own horse.           

Zhou Yu looked on with concern.  "Sun Ce…. you have never refused to speak your mind to me before, what brings this change of heart?"

"I don't like this."

"That…..  the others have called a summit?"

"No… that's good."

"I don't understand.  What is of concern?"  
           

"Zhange He."

"I……. as of yet still do not make a proper correlation."

"I think…. no….. I feel that he may try something at the summit.  Cao Moo thinks a lot of him, so he'll definitely bring 'em.  That means-"

"Oh Buddha!  He'll be in our home and have opportunities we'd rather him not have!  Oh Sun Ce!  This reeks of trouble for us both!"  Zhou Yu leaned heavily on his horse's warn, fuzzy side and moaned his trouble into the mane.

"Yup."  Sun Ce answered, patting his horse on the neck.

somewhere deep in Wei territory  HQ- some four days later

            Sima Yi waved his fan gently in front of his face.  Zhange He had been fuming over the battle with Wu.  "Well, lovely falcon…"  Sima began, attracting Zhange's attention again, "if the beauty and the beast of Wu is what you most desire, I may yet be able to help you."

Zhange He snorted and flung his head back in a feral way.  "The beast I still long for, but the beauty knows my game too well.  He is too like myself in many ways.  Every step I advance, he knows which foot to draw back.  He has listened to the song too many times, and can now play it in that annoyingly perfect pitch of his."

"So you have given up on him?  Do you wish him dead?"  Sima Yi knew where this was going.  It was not that difficult to read Zhange He's actions and thoughts.

"No….. I shall not destroy something that is so beautiful, even if I cannot have it.  I want him to pay, to suffer…. yet remain lovely."  Zhange sank into a silken cushion and brooded a bit.

"You are sure of what you say?  There is no hope of getting him?"  The sly strategist flicked his wrist to get a bit of a breeze from the fan.

"Sun Ce…. is not like him.  He is not weak, but doesn't know how to deal with me that greatly.  Zhou….. Wonderful Zhou……. parries my words with his own like he parries attacks with his sword.  The charm of it all has been lost.  I desire to dominate him more than anything, even if that domination is only in some vague supremacy rather than physical, sexual, loving domination."  The brooding look remained on the elegant face as the last phrases were snarled.  

Sima Yi placed the fan beside his own cushion and crossed over to Zhange He.  Dropping onto the cushion with as much grace as he could muster, he wrapped his arms around Zhange and nuzzled his neck.  "I think…..a friend and I have a plan for you…."  The voice was barely a whisper across Zhange's ear.

The feminine face smirked with joy.  "Oh really?  And who would your friend be…?" 

Saving Sima the trouble of answering, a shadowy figure appeared from the left.  The steps were soft and sure, his very essence palpable in the air.  A white feather drifted from the fan held protectively across the chest. 

"Zhuge Liang?"  Zhange He breathed, surprised greatly.

"Yes, 'tis I."  The famed man helped himself to a cushion at Sima's nod.  "Sima has told me some rather disturbing facts that only fuel certain suspicions I have ascertained as of late."

"Um….. yes…… and what might those…. suspicions be?"  Zhange asked, annoyed yet astounded at the mind of Zhuge Liang.

"That the Wu strategist Zhou Yu seeks to kill me in any way… using whatever tactics he deems necessary.  Considering how his Lord is, Sun Ce would likely allow him any means.  I will not discontinue my services to Lord Liu Bei by being killed."  Zhuge Liang sighed, as if the thought of all this was greatly disturbing.

Zhange He leaped from his position and proceeded to pace the length and breadth of the room.  "This brings me back to what I originally asked.  How are we to accomplish the result that we obviously desire?  If two great minds, such as the two of you, have come together despite ongoing war, then you must have some feasible solution."

The two strategist looked at one another, as if to see who cared to explain things.  Sima Yi apparently won the silent bout, stretching a bit before speaking.  "We have done research and been in contact with colleagues that dapple in… the dark arts.  Powerful magic that they assure us can work as long as proper procedures and rules are followed.  We have everything necessary, save the victim."

Zhange pondered this a long while.  "And…. what shall this spell do to him?"

Zhuge picked up the line, by saying, "We are told that it shall turn him into…. what his heart is."

Zhange stared point blank.  "Uh…. please, inform me further of what that actually means.  I know you well enough to say that you know the truth better than you are telling me."

"Well…. you have heard that some people are described like creatures.  You know, Sun Jian was the 'Tiger of Jiang Dong' and some give my Lord Liu Bei the attributes of the mighty dragon.  We shall see what beast roams the heart and soul of the noble, yet dangerous Zhou Yu."  Zhuge shrugged, as if that was simply all he would ever know on the subject.

"Hmm…….. interesting."  Zhange He looked rather pleased with himself.  "This could prove to be great fun.  I wonder what sort of thing he may be…… a fox?  Cunning and wise?  Or perhaps the eagle?  Strong and free? Hmm.. a wonder indeed!"

"Yes!  Is it not most….. excellent?"  Sima Yi was extremely pleased…. because Zhange He was pleased.

"And yet…… I wonder…."  Zhuge muttered, looking inward to think.

"Wonder what, Sleeping Dragon?  Are you changing your mind?"  Sima Yi growled, as if the argument had been enacted before.

"I just……….. I do not think my Lord Liu Bei would approve….."  Zhuge Liang stated hesitantly.

"Zhou Yu would stab you in the back and slit your throat.  How can you think of morals when he has none concerning your welfare?" Sima Yi questioned.

"It is only for the heavens to judge him when he leaves.  I would be overstepping my authority on this world to make a decision for the gods.  His reasons for his feelings are his own, and mine for plotting against him are my own.  However, in plotting against him…… I have become like him……"  Zhuge frowned.  "No….. I cannot do this.  I have sinned too much in this matter anyway…… I must go, gentlemen.  I will not hinder you, yet I shall not help you any longer.  My conscious has warred with itself and now one side has won."  Zhuge simply stood and walked out.

"I should have Cao Cao take off his head at the gate……"  Sima Yi growled, irritated at the change.

"Ha ha ha….. let him go, Lord Strategist.  If he has no desire to see this through to the end, let's not let him spoil our fun!"  Zhange He was absolutely tickled at all this.

Yet… and yet Sima Yi stewed, like rotten tomatoes.  His soul strained at the chains of self-control.  He really yearned for Zhange He, those strong arms around him.  But all he got was scant attention for a task that would make most men quake.  _Is this the feeling of unrequited love?  Huh………  This chafes me!  I can plot to overthrow governments and win battles, yet the battle of my heart is uphill…How can this happen!?!  Arg!  Why!?!  Why… won't… he … love… me…?_

"Yes…. your fun must never be spoiled…."  Sima answered, his voice dark and ominous.

"You sound distressed, Lord Strategist."  Zhange He looked quizzically at Yi.

"Minor… irritations, He…. minor irritations."  Sima rose, intent on leaving.  Zhange He said nothing as he walked to the door.  As Sima paused a moment, as if to say something actually meaningful, Zhange spoke.

"Do I enrapture you so, Sima Yi?"  There was a smile on the angelic face, eyes glinting like sapphires-- but the words struck Sima like those of a devil.  Eyes widening in agony at the statement, then narrowing in threatening emotions, Sima stormed off, the fragile door slamming behind him.  As the weak door feel off its' hinges, a puzzled Zhange He muttered….

"Was it something I said…?"

Sima's room….. or close to it

            _I'm a damn fool.  A gods-be-damned fool for ever…_**ever**_ … thinking that this would work.  Mocking me, that's all he was doing!  I should quite this war, go home to my wife and… and…Hell… and what?  Raise children?  Govern some peasants?  Grow rice!?!  Suicide?  … … … _

Sima paused to kick at an end table that made the wrong decision of existing in

front of Sima in a full rage.  The table responded by not moving.  In the grand chain of events that follows such rash actions-- Sima yowled as red-hot pain shot through his toes, dashed about his ankle and ran up his leg.  In indignant fits of fury, Sima hopped down the hall, positive several toes were broken.

"If I ever……. I should…. I-I……gah!"  Sima yanked on the handle to his door.  It refused to give.  Bellowing, Sima swatted the offending door with his fan- killing yet again another perfectly good door.

Before more misfortune could pay it's respects, Sima launched himself onto his bed.  __

_It would be my luck that the gods are laughing.  Curse the South!  Curse the red of Wu and the justice of Shu!  May Suzaku fail them all!  _Sima came close to succumbing to the tears that rimmed his tired eyes.  _No.  I will not weep.  I swore long ago I would not weep for whatever fate dealt me-I would make her weep instead.  And I shall…_

Sima pondered his own thoughts and nurtured them, praying that they would come to fruition, and perhaps even ferment to become stronger.

A servant popped into the room through the non-existent door and muttered, "S-sorry to interrupt you sir, but I was concerned because you…..yelled.  Are…. are you okay?"

"NO"

"O-oh….. shall…. shall I repair the door?"  The servant stuttered, bowed over in fear of the angry strategist.

"Make it quick or I'll have your head….. on a PLATTER!!!"  Sima roared as the servant flew out the room- or at least it seemed so with the speed and effort he put into his travels.

a bit down the hall

            Jiang Wei had little to no idea why Zhuge Liang had seen fit to drag him to Wei as well…

'_You've  been__ here before' he says.  'You have a mission' he says.  He _most _certainly does not want to tell me the real reason why.  _The young man mused to himself as he walked the halls.

_Never mind that Cao Cao would love to see my head mounted like a hunting trophy.  Never mind that I'm rather useless……………except as a form of entertainment.  _

Before he could muse further, a strange sound split the air…

"That sounded like a wild animal, but we are inside……"  He frowned.  "What if…. what if that Sima has tricked the Prime Minister!?!"

At that most disturbing and horrendous thought, Jiang Wei took off at a run toward the direction of the offending sound.  As he slowed for the approach, he noticed a door that had been knocked off it's hinges.

"Oh no…"  Jiang Wei inhaled sharply and dashed into the room, a short sword in his hand, considering spears would never do indoors.  "What have you-"

There was silence.

"What are you doing to that poor pillow…?" Jiang Wei asked as Sima was methodically ripping the down out of his pillow. 

" 'What are you doing to that poor pillow'… he asks.  What does it look like!  I'm tearing it apart!"  Sima mocked Jiang Wei in the cruelest and … most accurate way.

"Stop mocking me!"  Jiang Wei muttered.

"Huh?  I can't hear the impediment in your voice."  Sima smiled evilly.  Jiang Wei glared and refused to answer.  Sima struggled to his feet and hopped over to face the Shu warrior, dead sure his toes _were_ broken, or they wouldn't hurt so bad.

"Sima, sir, if you are hurt, you have no business doing anything…. much less harassing me and helpless pillows."  Jiang Wei slowly advanced towards Sima, genuine concern for the man visible on his youthful features.

Sima abruptly turned away and muttered, "I _am _pathetic if this puppy has obvious sympathy for me…" 

"You are not pathetic, sir.  It's only that… you seem angry.  Maybe you should talk about it."  Jiang Wei cocked his head to the side, waiting for Sima's reaction.

Sima whirled on the youngster and snarled, "Talk is cheap!  I've had enough of everything!  Get out of my room!" 

"But-"

"That wasn't a _request!!!!!!!!_"  Sima growled and struck Jiang Wei without provocation.  Jiang Wei reeled and put a hand to his nose.

It felt broken.  _Broken…… kind of  like Sima seems.  He usually is calm and cool and in control.  He is not in control and is acting like Zhou Yu around the Prime Minister._

_We will have to watch him…_

Jiang Wei strategically withdrew and frantically searched for ... … …  well, for anybody he could find, really.  It just so happened he ran into Xu Huang, literally.

"Pardon?" The big man muttered, glancing down to see who'd run into him this time.

"Mister…. Xu…?  Xu Huang?"  Jiang Wei's speech was slurred and nasally.  Blood dribbled freely from his nose, and stained his clothing.

"Wha… happened to you…?"  Xu Huang was a little bit more than confused.

"It is Sima Yi!  He is…. something is amiss with him.  He is … … raging.  He is not his usual taunting, sly self.  He rashly broke my poor nose, to boot."  Jiang Wei ripped a strip of cloth from his sash to wipe his nose with.

"That isn't like Yi much at all.  I think I have been putting off speaking to him for too long.  Go back to where you came and tend your nose.  I shall try to put things right with Sima Yi."  Xu Huang nodded in his confidence and strode off, quickly picking his way to Sima's room.

Jiang Wei walked back to his own and wondered a great many things.  _Why is Sima Yi being this way?  He is usually so… so controlled and manipulating, not ranting and raging.  And… and where is the Prime Minister!?!  Oh no!  If anything happens to him, Lord Liu Bei will never forgive me.  _Jiang Wei  blew his nose sorrowfully.  "No, I will never forgive _myself_."

,-,  

Yeah, it's kinda weird like that…

I hope you liked it!

Lemme know somethin'! 

Constructive criticisms are welcomed!


	2. The Red Calm Before the Black Storm

**Scion of Madness**

Chapter Two:  The Red Calm Before the Black Storm

Kingdom Wu,  Jian Ye- five days later

            Zhou Yu sighed as he shifted through notes and maps.  _I do not care what kind of summit we are having.  We will not be caught unawares if either force thinks to betray us.  Planning ahead has never harmed anyone, and nobody pays any attention to what the Lord Strategist does anyway._

            The candles that lit the small study flickered uncertainly, having been burned down to mere stubs.  Zhou laid his head back on the chair he sat in, eyestrain driving a wedge between his ability to see and his ability to think.

            The door opened and shut quietly, but he ignored the sounds.  Suddenly, from behind him, strong fingers messaged his temples, right where it hurt the most.

            "Don't you ever take a day off?"  A vivacious and youthful voice chided.

            Zhou snorted indignantly as he muttered, "Yes.  As I recall, I did last week."

            "Oh yeah.  Now I remember… but you actually need a day of relaxation and rest.  That was hardly restful."  The speaker's voice held so much mirth that it actually annoyed Zhou.

            "Alright Bofu, enough." Yu sighed softly, thankful for some of Sun Ce's particular skills.

            "Sorry."  Bofu purred in his strategist ear, grinning.

            "Are you trying to impose yourself in my business?"  Zhou countered, his voice more lively and less tired.

            "Is it working?"  Sun Ce smirked and had the nerve to sit in the slighter man's lap.

            "It _was_, until you chose to crush my pelvic region, you beefcake."  Zhou faked a pained look.

            "Ack!  We mustn't have that!"  Sun Ce cried in mock panic, leaping up and falling on the floor.  The second motion wasn't faked.  "Oww….. my ass hurts now."

            "I was going to ask if I could kiss it and make it better, but I think that option is most unwise now."  Zhou smiled and instead kissed the top of Sun Ce's head.  Or rather, he tried, but Ce was impatient and turned his head so that their lips met.

            "That's not fair."  Ce muttered, resting his forehead on Zhou's.

            "What?  That I'm one of few who have the gall to refuse an order to kiss your ass?"  Zhou smiled, his eyes shining gold in the dying light.

            "Yeah, and the fact that you wouldn't have fallen on your arse like me."  Ce pouted a little, the corners of his mouth tugged down.

            "That's alright, Sun Ce.  We all know your tactless."  Zhou Yu laughed and leaned forward, causing the corners of Sun Ce's mouth to quickly do a reverse face.

            And the two, like lovers often do, spent their joy into the night and fell asleep to the sweet serenity of one another's touch.  Both were unaware that the cosmos moved in peculiar ways that would profoundly affect both.  They were only aware of one another and the innocent love of the youthful.

same place, different room

            Lu Xun sat, camped out for the night in the library.  He was doing research for his superior and he so feverishly wanted to please Gentleman Zhou.  _I probably should get something to eat…… … … but I'm much too busy to bother with food.  I'll be okay if I eat a good breakfast in the morning.  _He paused for a moment.  _Hmm, Lu Meng's going to fuss at me as well.  Sorry love, but we both always recognize work first._

            He turned the page in the book he was browsing, cursing the handwriting of the author.  _Fancy scripty-person.__  His handwriting is just like Zhou Yu's , beautiful to look at and perfect for poetry, but you try and _read _it for an hour or so and your brain gets all addled and such.  Oh mercy me!_

The door opened with an audible creak and Lu Xun whirled around to see who dared disturb his work.  It was only that silly pirate, Gan Ning.

            "I see you're still Zhou's gopher."  The pirate muttered, re-lighting some candles that had gone out.

            "I am _not _his gopher.  He needs me to do some research for him.  It just so happens that he doesn't have all the maps for the Shu and Wei territories in his collection and he sent me here to find them.  They are obscure regions on the far sides that we have no real access to, but he wants a complete map of each.  I really can't be bothered by anybody, not you-not even Sun Jian.  If the Lord cannot bother me, than neither can a silly pirate."  Lu Xun stated as he kept browsing the book.

            "Call me 'silly pirate' one more time and I'll give you a reason to be bothered."  Gan muttered heatedly, not liking the tone the lad was giving him.

            "Go talk to Zhou Tai or something." Lu Xun said dismissively.  He didn't even look up to say it.

            "Gr….  Fine, I will.  Or…. or maybe I'll go tell somebody he needn't bother to check on his little one.  I'll tell 'em that you're too busy…. or too good… to associate with people right now."  Gan went into vicious mode, knowing that he could get the kid to stop the disrespectful tone at least a little.

            "No.  You won't."  Lu Xun tried to make it sound like a command, but it came out more a whimper.

            "You're bein' _snooty, _kid.  You're talkin' to me like you think I'm a stupid barbarian.  I'm not.  I read, kid.  I taught myself how to read and I read _the same books Zhou Yu does_.  I know a lot more than you think, and if you think I'm gonna take this treatment, your wrong."  Gan turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door with such force that all the candles went out.

            "Great…. I'm alone _and_ in the dark."  Lu Xun muttered in a hopeless tone, regretful of his actions.

Sun Jian's room

             "Lu Meng, _how _long ago did I tell Ce to talk to Zhou and then come back?"   Sun Jian muttered, leaning sideways in his chair.

            _Uh-oh.__  Ce's blown it this time.  _ "I'm not sure, sir.  An hour, a little over."  Lu Meng shrugged and sipped his tea.  _More like two, but maybe the wine has sunk in._

            "No, more like two."   Sun Jian growled, still nursing the cup of wine.   

            _I guess he isn't as far gone as I thought………or hoped.  I suppose I'll cover for them…_again.  "Well, maybe they are discussing plans, sir.  Or just talking in general.  You know how they are."  Lu Meng folded his hands in his lap and patiently looked up.

            "Ce should know better.  I wanted him to come back so that we could finish this up, tonight.  I'm far too busy to handle this later.  By the time I'm free, Lie Bei and Cao Cao will be here!"  Sun Jian shouted and slammed the cup down on the table.  It shattered with promptness and Sun Jian inhaled sharply as a sliver of the cup cut his hand.

            "Are you alright, my Lord?"  Lu Meng looked on with concern as he tried to clean up the mess.

            "Yes!"  Sun Jian snapped.  "Go!  Go find Ce and get him in here!   Bring Quan too!  Maybe _he_ can at least pay attention and listen to me!!!"

            "Yessir!"  Lu Meng was not a man to be rushed, but when Sun Jian yelled-you rushed.

            Lu ambled down the hall and debated on where the errant Sun was.  _No, I know where he is, I'm just not sure I dare disturb him.  He's as bad as his father.  Oh well, between the tiger and the cub-I shall take the lesser evil._

            Lu Meng was so very deep in thought that he barely noticed when a very irate person slammed into him and started cursing him, and every one of his ancestors before him.

            "Gan?"  Lu Meng blinked as he recognized the pirate.

            "Yeah it's me!"  Gan Ning yelled.

            "What are you so mad about?"  Lu Meng asked perceptively.

            "It's that kid of yours!"  Gan roared.

           "I wish you wouldn't say that.  It makes me sound like a pedophile."  Lu Meng muttered in an endlessly patient voice.  "Or that he's my son.  We're really no relation.  He checked…. repeatedly."

            "I don't care!  He's annoyed the shit outta me!  He's deadened my last nerve-ending!  I wanna kill the midget and roast him on a spit!"  Gan's language increased in color until he seemed to just run out of words.

            "Do you feel better now that you've cursed my family line and confessed things that I didn't know you wanted to do to people to me?"  Lu Meng asked, resting a hand on Gan Ning's shoulder.

            "No, but it's a start."  Gan sighed wearily and leaned on a nearby window sill.  "He's just like some of the others.  Just thinks I'm a stupid pirate.  No respect for my intelligence."

            "I respect you, and Zhou Yu does as well."  Lu Meng supplied, trying to see the good and trying to help Gan see it too.

            "I know.  Hell, Zhou convinced 'em all ta let me stay.  But… it ain't fair.  Zhou Tai is _very_respected!  People defer to him, ask his opinion, honor him.  He was a pirate too!  He isn't exactly learned, either."  Gan spoke, ruefully.

            "Zhou Tai is honored because he is a decent fighter that saved Sun Quan's life.  The 'higher' pursuits of knowledge and art are lost on him.  You, you're kind of like Zhou Yu.  You do both, except that you're a fighter before you're a thinker.  Zhou had similar problems.  People didn't think he'd be worth his own sword in combat, but he proved 'em wrong.  It's not a good way for things to be, but you have to prove yourself before people will take you seriously.  Talk to Yu sometime, maybe he can help you out."  Lu Meng stood, awaiting to see what Gan would say.

            "Heh, I never thought of it that way.  Thanks, Lu Meng.  You jest full of surprises sometimes!"  Gan laughed heartily, then ran off. 

            _Well, that certainly _wasn't _expected.  Now… now to fetch Sun Ce.  He's not going to be happy.  _Lu Meng wasn't in the habit of making understatements, but this was one of the few times he managed to make a very astute one.

            He ambled towards Zhou's quarters, walking a little more slowly.  _If I'm lucky, I won't be privy to any unexpected surprises.  _He stopped just in front of Zhou's door, hand hovering on the handle.  _Does it sound safe?_

            He waited a long moment.  The moment seemed to stretch into eternity, but he was surprised to realize that indeed, it was silent.  With unvoiced hopes, Lu Meng opened the door _very _carefully, closing his eyes for no real reason.  Well, there _was _a reason, but he wasn't in the mood to admit it to himself.

            Lu Meng cracked open one eye, to get the 'lay of the land'.  _Awwww……that's so cute………I could scream.  _He chuckled to himself as he really entered the room and took full stock of the situation.  In a remote corner of the room, where an obscurely placed bed lay, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were, for lack of better terminology, tangled around each other-fast asleep. 

            Sun Ce snored like a woodsman cutting logs, and Zhou Yu's breathing-not _quite _a snore- could easily be heard with it.  _ It's like Zhou to breath in time with Ce's snores, just so it sounds like music.  _

            "Ce"  Lu Meng called softly.  No response.  _No…wake up, wake up!_

"Ce!"  Lu called a little bit louder.  Zhou shifted in his sleep.  "C-"

            "You'll never wake him like that.  He is quite gone."  Zhou muttered softly, raising his head to glance at Lu Meng.   Lu Meng had to keep from laughing.  The normally cool strategist looked like a cat by a fire- warm, happy and _very _contented and relaxed.  His eyes were half shut in the light, almost squinting at his fellow general. 

            Without prompting, Zhou suddenly turned with deft agility and began urgently whispering in Sun Ce's ear, as he untangled himself from around Sun Ce's prone body.  Lu Meng had no on earthly idea as to what he could have been saying, but it didn't appear to work.

            Zhou sunk back to make a quick alternate plan, and lunged forwards, cuffing the sleeping Sun in the ear.  Sun Ce sat up with more speed than Lu Meng would have ever credited him with, and squeaked.

            "Zhou!"  All of Sun Ce's indignation and shock showed plainly in his voice.

            "We have company and you were being rude."  Zhou Yu purred in his ear.

            Sun Ce blinked owlishly in Lu Meng's direction, trying to figure out just _who _was disturbing him.  "Meng….?"  He yawned hugely before he could say anything else.  "Lu Meng… whatteryadoin' here?"

            Lu Meng hesitated a moment, then muttered, "Before I explain, it would be nice of you to put on some clothing."

            "Eck"  Sun Ce had the decency to squawk as he pulled the sheet up to his chin.  Zhou sighed and tugged at a corner of the sheet.

            "Bofu, I think you'd better hurry.  For not is Lu Meng inclined to interrupt us.  Besides, I desire sleep above all else and… you are stealing _my _silken linens."  Zhou Yu growled as Sun Ce snuck to the edge of the bed, sheet and all.  "Would you dare allow an interloper to see me… ahem… disrobed?"

            "NO!"  Sun Ce yelled as he tossed the sheet in Zhou's face and was in pants before Lu Meng could think about blinking.

            "Zhou Yu, you have quite the power to manipulate him."  Lu smiled as Sun Ce glared and pulled on his shirt. 

            "It's all a matter of knowing what strings attach to what key, my friend, and what melody to play as well."  Zhou looked quaintly amused a moment.  "But, the song must be one of love or the strings become brittle and break."  That last was uttered with a thoughtful and loving look in Ce's direction.

            Sun Ce, who was hastily combing his hair and tying it with that red ribbon of his, muttered, "Whatever.  Let me hazard a guess, Lu, and say that Pop has noted my lack of presence and decided to send you."

            "If you knew that, then why didn't you come back like you were supposed to?"  Lu asked incredulously. 

            "Well… I came in here and Zhou _obviously _had a headache and was working too much _again_.  So I decided to give him a massage.  Things…. _progressed_… and I kinder… _forgot_ about Pop."  Sun Ce hung his head.  Whether it was in small amusement or true guilt, no one could really tell.

            "In defense of myself and in defense of the truth, he must've planned it because I asked _thrice_ if he was otherwise engaged in something he should have been doing besides…."  Zhou only shrugged and left the rest to Lu Meng's imagination.  "He said no twice."

            Lu Meng cocked his head to the side.  _I shouldn't ask, I shouldn't ask, I shouldn't ask…… ………but I am _too _damn curious for my own good!  _ "What about the third time…?"

            Zhou smiled too broadly for Lu Meng's comfort.  "Well… I picked an interesting time to ask, and at that point… neither one of us cared to discuss the topic.  He never answered and I didn't remember to bother him again about it until after he was asleep."

            "Oh, awash with the energy and passion of the moment, no doubt."  Lu Meng shot back.  "Come on, Ce.  We still have to get your brother."

           "Nice return volley, Meng.  Ce-I'll leave a candle for you, but don't expect me to be awake."  Zhou pointedly stated.

            "I, myself, expected nothing less.  Come, Meng, to Sun Quan's room we go!"  Sun Ce rambled as he shambled out the door.

Tanks!

,-,


	3. Quan's Quandary and Misfit Shu

**Scion of Madness**

            Chapter 3:  Quan's Quandary and Misfit Shu

Sun Quan's room

            _Damn odd.  Very damn odd.  _Sun Quan regarded the letter in his hands with mixed feelings.  _Zhuge Liang is a very intelligent individual.  This sounds honest and urgent enough, but if this is true-why not consult his own clan.  Why not tell Liu Bei?  And why the _hell_ was he in Wei anyway?  Were he and Sima Yi planning something against us?_

Sun Quan paced the room.  Eight steps forward, turn, eight steps forward, turn…  _I can't rashly decide this.  If what this is saying is true, then we are _all_ in danger.  The whole of __China__ could be, if what he is saying gets out of hand._

            His mind rolled around and chased its' own tail for some time in a similar manner.  The only ultimate conclusion he could come to was that he really needed to consult somebody.  _But who?_

            But who, indeed.  Leaning on an armor stand, Quan shook his head.  "N' why'd he send it to me, anyway?"  Thinking aloud helped at times.  Perhaps this was one of them.  "Hmmm…. Zhou wouldn't trust him unless there was more proof.  Ce wouldn't do, because he'd ask Zhou's advice and then that's back to what I just said.  I don't think he's aware of just how _often _Lu Meng has been deployed as strategist, and Lu Xun is just a little too much of a pyro for his taste, I'd wager.  They're all, _all of them, _very hesitant to deal with Shu at all unless they see a really good reason to, like in Chi Bi.  Hmm… that still doesn't explain anything.  Does he expect me to tell father…?"

            "Does who expect you to tell Pop what?"  Sun Ce rumbled, barging in the door.  Lu Meng trailed behind, raised eyebrow at the older Sun's entrance.

            "Hmm… Your dear brother Sun Quan, that level headed soul of the family, is in a bit of a quandary."  Quan looked sternly at his elder brother.

            "Quan's quandary.  Heheh.  I made a pun.  Quan…. quandary….hehehehehe."  Sun Ce giggled. 

            Lu Meng sighed and stepped very hard on Sun Ce's foot.  Sun Ce yowled and shot Lu Meng a murderous look.  "What might this be about, Lord Sun Quan?"

            "Heh, well…. a very interesting situation.  It seems that Zhuge Liang—"

            "Ack!"  Sun Ce cried.

            "Wha-?"  Sun Quan responded in exasperation.

            "You…. said _that_ name.  The one that hurts poor Zhou."  Sun Ce's lower lip trembled at the mere _thought _of his Zhou being upset at something.  Behind him, Lu Meng only shook his head and rolled his eyes skyward.  Sun Quan looked ready to kill Ce single handedly.

            "Wait.  Forgive him, Sun Quan.  I interrupted his sleep to fetch the both of you to your father."  Lu Meng quickly stepped in, hoping to mollify the angry Sun.

            "Feh."  Sun Quan spat angrily before continuing.  "Well, Zhuge Liang has been sent… or decided to go… or something… to Wei-to see Sima Yi, I take it.  Apparently, Sima Yi has been a victim of circumstances and emotions that have fatally altered his mind and thinking, rendering him dangerous to the Three Kingdoms as a whole.  This letter says that Sima has laid hold of dangerous magics and such that have power.  The tone sounds guilty, as if Zhuge himself has played some minor role in the matter.  He claims he has fled and left Jiang Wei to sort out the situation if possible while he himself goes to talk to Lord Liu Bei.  He wants us to act as well.  He wants to call off the summit."

            "He's gotta be jerkin' our chains!  Ain't no way we're fallin' for this!  Even you must realize, brother, that this could well be a ploy to take our kingdom!  I wouldn't trust him as far as I could toss a pony."  Sun Ce stubbornly snorted. 

            "With no notion as to how far Sun Ce can toss poor, unfortunate equines- Does Zhuge give any real reasoning as to how Sima can cause the downfall of all three Kingdoms simultaneously?"  Lu Meng interjected, trying to keep the Suns on task and away from one another's throats.

            "Magic."  Sun Quan simply stated.  _And this is the part where stubborn, unbelieving Ce refuses to see anything but the nose on his face and--_

            Sun Ce laughed condescendingly in Sun Quan's face.  "Magic!  As a preposterous suggestion as Zhuge could think of!  Does he take us for dimwitted farmers!?!  Are we mere commoners of no sense to him!?!"  Sun Ce roared.

            "No, but—"  Sun Quan _tried _say, but Sun Ce was truly on a roll.

            "At Chi Bi, Zhuge played a _minor _roll!  It was the genius and leadership of Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu that won us that day!  Zhuge was _only _an aggravation to Zhou!"  Ce glared at Quan, daring the younger star to speak.

            "Ce,"  Lu Meng started quietly, regarding both brothers with a gentle, almost fatherly look, "Ce… you only say these things in defense of Zhou Yu.  Before you rebel against an elder's words, hear me out.  Zhou _himself_ knows that Zhuge was important at Chi Bi.  There are a lot of 'ifs', as in- 'What if the wind _didn't _blow?'.  Does that matter now?  No.  Have we seen examples of magic in our very sights?  Yes.  Now, be a rational leader like I know you have the capacity to be, and consult with your brother in a serious manner about this."  Lu Meng's bright eyes bore into Sun Ce's.

            _And this is why I think Wu is so great.  Zhuge could have said that and Jiang Wei too, but we have _many _talented, smart and _great _generals.  Shu has no others to be so counseling, and Wei has only Sima and Zhange He.  Not Sima now, but Xu Huang has proven his own as well… _And thus Sun Quan's thoughts progressed.  He sincerely lost track of what had been said until he heard his brother mutter-

            ".. but that still doesn't give us any ideas and Pop is having calves by now, as long as he's waited." 

            Sun Quan started.  _Oh shit!  How long have we dallied?  And… what about this situation!?!  Ahhh-_

"How… about … we … talk about it later…?"  Lu Meng muttered, quite sure of the fact that Sun Jian, by now, was _going_ to kill him.

            "Lu… are you okay?"  Ce asked, concerned that the older general sounded so… … … despondent.

            "Oh… ah… I'm okay.  But, if we are to continue this, let's do so later.  I don't want my head served up on the dinner table."  Lu Meng sighed as he turned for the door.

            _Huh … … ……that's the best we can do at the moment, but is later too late?_

Sun Quan lamented as he followed Lu Meng and Sun Ce out the door.  At the door jam, he glanced back at the letter once again, certain he'd loose untold amounts of sleep because of it.

Shu main camp, somewhere in some random-ish field; same time

            Zhao Yun paced forwards and Zhao Yun paced back.  All in all, he had been pacing for hours.  And why shouldn't he?  _This is highly irregular, even for Zhuge.  He wasn't supposed to leave in the first place.  In the second place, Jiang Wei wasn't supposed to, either!  Thirdly, we're supposed to leave and just what the heck is he thinking of?_           

            In this time, the pacing did not stop.  Zhao Yun, or Zhao Zilong-as many insisted on calling him-was disciplined, orderly and all around a great soldier.  But Liu Bei wasn't content with this.  So, naturally, neither was Zilong.

            _Zhuge Liang probably dragged the poor kid with him.  He's just using him, I'm sure of it.  Nothing cute about it.  Adultery.  Or something, at any rate- he can and probably _has_ done it._

It may have been the rainy weather or it may have been the under-cooked stew, but Zhao Yun was not in a happy mood.  And this is how Ma Chao found him, still pacing.

            "Zhao Yun, if you do not stop that pacing, I shall tie bricks to your boots!"  Ma Chao grumbled as he- quite in vain- tried to wipe the gathering drizzle off his amour.

            Zilong ignored the comment and _kept _pacing.  Ma Chao- a man of action, courage and… such things-impatiently grabbed Zhao by the shoulder.

            "Why _can't _you pace in tents like normal people!?!"  He roared, shaking a fist for emphasis. 

            "Because my tent is _much_ too small for the amount of space I require for proper pacing."  Zhao Yun smiled simply and innocently, trying to irritate the mighty warrior.

            Ma Chao mumbled and fumed at the truth-laden sarcasm a moment, then moved on.  "What do you think of the 'Zhuge' situation?"

            Zhao really did stop and turned to face his friend.  "I don't know.  Knowing him, he has a plan or something.  But why Jiang Wei too?"  Confusion flitted across the young man's face as he looked to the sky, perhaps seeking answers from above. 

            "Maybe… they ran away?  Just to be alone… or something?"  Ma Chao didn't seem sure what to think either.

            "No.  Zhuge Liang is as committed to helping our Lord as much as I am.  He would never run away.  Perhaps we'll find the answer soon enough."  Zhao Zilong answered, with a shrug.

            The conversation wasn't meant to continue, or so Zhao Yun later thought, because at that moment Liu Bei himself walked up to the young men.

            "My Lord!"  Zhao Yun respectfully cried and bowed low.

            "Zhao Zilong!  How many times must I tell you that I do not deserve so much respect!"  He sounded full of happiness as he spoke.  He turned to Ma Chao.  "And I see you have come to keep someone company?"

            Ma Chao only raised an eyebrow at the last comment.  "Bei, I only came to have a conversation with Zhao Yun.  Any manufactured reasoning you think that I may be here for is completely false and utterly untrue."

            "…"  Liu Bei was taken aback by the now steaming Ma Chao.  "Uh… yes.  Quite…"  He turned to Zilong.  "I need to have a word with you, Zhao Yun."

            "Right away, my Lord!"  Zhao Yun's back straightened as he snapped a salute. 

            "I'll take my queue then."  Ma Chao stated shortly.  He sketched a salute and sauntered off to his own area.

            "That man is a great general… but sometimes I wonder…"  Liu Bei muttered.  "Well, will you honor me by coming to my tent?" 

            _This is either very good or very bad.  Odds are……………………the latter.  Damn………_Zhao Yun sighed a little sigh deep in his chest and followed his lord and master in a swish of robes and a clank of weapons.

            As Zhao Yun entered the main chamber of the double tent, he was almost amazed at the modest surroundings.  Very little in lavish decoration or personal effects decorated the area.  The whole thing was as Spartan as… _ As any ordinary man's tent would be.  He is truly the man that I should serve.  If I should die now, I would die happily-knowing that I serve such a leader._  Famous last words, indeed, but there was no danger of Zilong's last moments being those.

            In fact, it was a rather strange situation.  He glanced at Liu Bei, who seemed to be _eyeing _him.  _This is decidedly odd.  _"I am here, my Lord.  What is it that my insignificant presence is required for?"

            Liu Bei had a glint in his eye a moment, but it died quickly.  "I… … just wished for some company."

            Zhao Yun couldn't have looked any more confused if he tried.  "But… what of your oath brothers?  I thought that maybe they would be… more appropriate and much greater entertainment for you, sir!" 

            "They… are not what I want right now."  Liu Bei softly stated as he adjusted a lantern, lowering the light level of the room.

            _Oh my… Is Lord Liu Bei _hitting _on me!?!  Does he want that kind of company from me!?!  I-I must ask him.  I must be imagining things.  Yes, that is all.  I'm just not thinking right!  _Zhao Yun steeled his nerves for what he was about to say.  "Lord Liu Bei, do not think I am being rude or out of place, but are you… hitting on me…?"

            Liu Bei looked him in the eye a moment before bursting out in peals of laughter.  _A-ha!  I was just being silly!  _And with some relief, Zhao Zilong joined in the laughter.  A minuet later, Liu Bei stopped and seductively muttered, "Yes."

elsewhere

            Ma Chao sighed to himself.  He was more than a little sure that the weather was the rightful cause of the dark mood about him.  _The weather, and whether or not Zhuge Liang is a traitor to the cause.  _He glanced up at the sky.  _Those men of high intelligence like him cannot always be relied on.  Liu Bei relies on him so much, he could pull something if he wanted.  Are none of these people of sight to see such possibilities!?!_

            Ma Chao snorted as he walked along and noticed his fellow generals.  Zhang Fei was trading war stories and wine with a lesser general around a sheltered fire.  Guan Yu and Wei Yan jovially dueled in a dirt arena.  _Fools._ 

            Certainly and undeniably sour, Ma Chao walked to the edges of the camp to groom his horse.  That always uplifted his mood a little, no matter how bad it was.  As he curried the lovely dapple grey stallion, he heard hoof beats quickly approaching his position.  He left his mount's side and ran towards the road.  A white-cloaked figure perched on a laboring brown horse came into view.

            "What now?"  Ma Chao asked himself as he jogged down the path to intercept the oncoming visitor.  As the horse skidded to a stop at the order of it's rider, Ma Chao grabbed the reigns in one hand.  He wasn't surprised to see Zhuge Liang swinging out of the saddle, straightening out his robes and preparing to walk off.

            Ma Chao used his free hand to put a vice-like grip on the strategist's upper arm.  "What's going on and where have you been?"  Ma Chao hissed.

            "On business.  I have great need to see our Lord.  Please unhand me at once."  Zhuge muttered in measured tones, coolly gazing at the general.

            "No.  I will personally escort you to see him.  I don't trust you."  Ma Chao growled. 

            "Well then, the favor is returned to you.  I refuse to fully trust a man who cannot give Lord Liu Bei the full respect he deserves."  The return fire was icy cold.

            _Upstart little son of a bitch!  _ "Perhaps I should hand you over to Zhou Yu.  He would certainly know what to do with such a kind gift."

            "If you insist on 'escorting' me anywhere, perhaps you should hurry before I am soaked to the bone."  Zhuge persisted, smiling ever so slightly.

            _I like the Wu general now, if only because he's one of the few other people with enough sense to dislike this man._  Ma Chao said nothing aloud, but dragged Zhuge along in the most uncomfortable way imaginable.  Much to his personal annoyance, Zhuge made no complaints and cheerfully asked questions that drove Ma Chao mad.

            "Maybe we could move along faster if you would only let go of my arm."  Zhuge kindly… stated.

            "And lose the pleasure of irritating a mushroom-head like you?  Not a chance."  Ma Chao muttered just as kindly.

            "Oh no.  This is quite fun, actually."  Zhuge had the nerve to smile.

            Now Ma Chao really was getting angry.  _Oh ho ho!  He wants to be cute then, does he?  Let's see how he like this number!  _ "Then you'll love this!"  And Ma Chao picked up Zhuge and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of… rice.  A big, lumpy, wiggling sack of rice.

            "Put me down!"  Zhuge cried indignantly as he beat on Ma Chao's back.  Not that the action did any good, considering that Ma Chao was fully armored.

            By the time the two arrived at Liu Bei's tent, Zhuge looked like he'd had sour grapes for supper and Ma Chao decided he felt a great deal better now than he did earlier.  But as he put the Shu strategist down again, a muffled noise came from the Shu Lord's tent.

            "Liu Bei!"  Both cried at once as they rushed in to the tent.  As both men entered the tent and had weapons drawn, a most awkward sight met them.

            "L-L-Lord….Liu…..Bei……?"  Zhuge asked, his face a mask of confusion.  What was prompting all this was the fact that poor Zilong was stripped to… well, actually by now he wasn't wearing anything.  Liu Bei was standing over him, an evil smile plastered to his face.  It seemed as if the Shu Lord could not break the look despite the fact his cheeks colored at the fact he was caught in this… compromising position.

            And Zhao Yun looked purposeful but horrified, if such a combination can exist on the visage of one individual.  He broke out of the trance-like state before everybody else and quickly pulled Liu Bei's hat, the closest random thing, in front of himself to conserve what was left of his dignity.

            "Is everyone losing their sanity?"  Zhuge muttered to himself.  Well, he thought he was, but the comment was picked up by the perceptive Ma Chao.

            "Probably."  He stated as he nimbly gathered up Zhao Yun's clothing and handed it back to him.  _Sham for a great warrior to be so disgraced.  Huh, why do I care?  _However, Ma Chao couldn't help thinking some other thoughts as well as he noticed the sleek and muscular body of Zilong.

              "Thank you."  Zhao Yun mumbled as he held the bundle over himself in place of the hat.

            Liu Bei was still standing there, like a bump on a log, until Ma Chao smacked 'em in the back of the head.  Ma Chao did it as much to distract himself as much to bring the Lord around.

            "Ow!"  The Shu Lord gingerly rubbed the back of his head.

            "Lord Liu Bei, I have urgent business to discuss, but this shall be straightened out first.  What is going on!?!"  Zhuge, for all the world, sounded like a scolding mother. 

            "… I am the Lord of Shu and owe no person an explanation."  Liu Bei stammered.

            Zhao Yun, loyal but rather pissed off, bluntly muttered, "What our Lord means, is that he shall give a _very_ detailed _explanation_ of these events to us later… Right?"  Zilong's voice held so much authority and steel that Liu Bei muttered an affirmative like a scolded child.

            "Well, I have bad news.  Sima Yi is up to no good…"  Zhuge began his tale. 

            After he finished telling what he knew, the other three were silent.  Zhao Yun, fully dressed and having put the immediate past behind him, shook his head and heaved a great sigh.  It seemed none of them had a real idea of what to do.

            "There is one other thing…" Zhuge added, almost a guilty tone to his voice.

            "What have you done now?"  Ma Chao asked.  _Hmmmm, frying pan to the fire, it seems.  How bad must this situation get before a light can be seen at the end of the dark tunnel?_

            "I have informed Sun Quan of much of this, in hopes that he can help things as well."  Zhuge shrugged.

            "That is good.  He will make his father and brother understand this and will undoubtedly offer help.  But I cannot honestly say any of us, at this point, has a solution.  It is late.  Everyone get some sleep, while I consult some others in this matter."  Liu Bei nodded and dismissed his officers with a wave of his hand.

            Zhao Yun exited more quickly than he usually would and Ma Chao decided to follow him….

Ja ne  and Ciao!

,-,


	4. Blue Tears, Green Blood and Red Love

Scion of Madness

            **Chapter 4:  Blue Tears, Green Blood and Red Love**

Wei- the next day

            Xiahou Dun sighed to himself as he sat down beside Cao Ren.  The other man sat in a rock, deep in meditation.  _And what are you thinking, my relation?  Do you ponder fate as I, or do you know the outcome of the current crisis?_

Cao Ren cracked open one eye and muttered in a friendly tone, "Oh, so you have come to mediate as well?  That is a bit out of character for you!"

            Dun decided to dispense with pleasantries and get to the matter at hand.  "No, I have come to seek your counsel.  This situation with Sima Yi bothers me."

            The eye closed and Cao Ren seemed to meditate a moment longer.  "Why?"

            The one-eyed general glared, even though the action was lost on Cao Ren.  "It disturbs me that the servants say he has turned cruel and abusive.  He was not so before now.  It maddens me that my cousin is listening to that little Shu runt and is considering co-operation with our enemies.  What unsettles me most is what I saw earlier today."

            Cao Ren's eyes snapped open and he was alert.  "What have you seen?"

            Xiahou Dun shrugged and answered, "Let me tell you…-

Flashback, three hours ago

            Xiahou Dun stopped just short of rounding a corner.  He heard fierce arguing, and couldn't help but listen.

            "-bothering me now!?!"  Sima yelled, hitting something.  Dun knew this because a thud resounded around the corner very loudly.

            "Sima Yi, I respect you very much, but your actions are dangerous.  You are becoming a threat to everybody.  What concerns us the most is the threat you pose to yourself."  It sounded like that lad from Shu.  Jiang Wei… was it?  His voice was strained and tired.  He sounded close to … sobbing !?!

            Xiahou Dun thought that all of this was strange, so he edged around the corner to actually see what was going on.  Sima stood glaring at Jiang Wei, and the Shu general was on his knees.  His back was to Xiahou Dun.  But, it was Sima who most caught his eye.  The Wei strategist's eyes glowed in fury and he had a hand held up, preparing to strike the lad at his feet.

            "I do not care!  You cannot stop me or alter my course.  If you do not stop hindering me, I shall kill you with my bear hands!"  Sima hissed as he stuck Jiang Wei in the side of the head with his balled fist. 

            To Jiang Wei's credit, he only swayed a little from the blow before he countered, "Why do you need to do this?  There are people here that care about you a lot more than he ever will!  Think about that!  Cao Cao counts you as a friend, his relatives are supportive of you!  Zhen Ji told me that you are like a brother to her!  Xu Huang… ye gods… I think he might be in love with you!  At the very least, he is hopelessly devoted to you and is so very worried!"  As he spoke, Xiahou Dun swore he could hear tears mingled with the passion of the boy's words.  The lad kneeled, to beseech Sima further.

            "Do you think I care!?!"  This time, Sima kicked the Shu general full in the chest.  Jiang Wei fell back and lay there, breathing hard as if dazed.  Xiahou Dun could see the tears carving a path down the smooth face.  He could also see the remaining traces of bruises that must have been obtained days earlier.  _How long has he been offering himself up as the subject of Sima Yi's abuses?  This is madness itself!!!_

Jiang Wei finally caught his breath and labored to sit up.  He winced as he held his hand to his left side, but looked up at Sima again.  "If you kill me with your bear hands, Sima Yi, will that quell the anger in your heart and allow you to be yourself again?"

            Sima did not strike the lad again, he only stood in deep thought.  "No, because it will not change things."  His eyes lost the glow and now only looked melancholy and sad.

            Jiang Wei stood now, his hand still on his side.  "Can anything be changed for you, Yi?"  The words were as soft and comforting as the caress of an angel, though comfort they did not speak.

            "He will not love me.  I cannot change that.  However… I cannot accept that either.  If I do, then I am giving up hope.  I will not do that.  I never will.  I will not attempt to make things right or apologize for myself, for I have no control.  I will do what I feel it might take to make him love me."  Sima spoke slowly, as if tears threatened to rip forth from his eyes and hinder his speech.  His head was bowed, as if in shame or afraid to let anyone see his face.

            Jiang Wei now dared to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.  "What… do you think this might take?"

            Sima looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as death-like in it's paleness and lack of emotion.  His voice, too, sounded dead.  "He values his duty, his friends and the beauty of all things.  He claims he does not want a lover, because friends are so important and beautiful.  The answer to this is very simple.  I will take away his duty, his friends, and the beauty of everything.  I will do this so that the only thing he would have left to care about would be me."

            Jiang Wei and Xiahou Dun managed to inhale at the same time, though neither realized it.  Jiang Wei took an involuntary step back.  "H-how do y-you plan on doing this…?"

            The dull eyes of Sima locked onto Jiang Wei's.  "I will destroy.  That is the only way.  He would not believe threats.  He only concentrates on his games, like the plan to capture Zhou Yu.  I will destroy everything around us, so that only He and I remain."

            Jiang Wei resolutely shook Sima and muttered, "You cannot do this!  What is worth this?  I can see by the look in your eyes that you do not desire to hurt all the innocents!"

            Sima sighed.  "I do not, but the pain in my heart will not stop.  Every time I see him, my heart bleeds a little more and my soul dies a bit more.  There is naught left of me but the shell of a once proud human being.  I have tried these past few years to stop it, but nothing will bind these wounds of mine.  He is all that I have left of myself.  It is he that keeps me alive, even though my greatest desire is to die."

            Jiang Wei only shook his head.  "No!  No, Sima, this is not right!  How can one person matter so much!?!  How can he matter so much that you would destroy the rest of us as you destroy yourself and ultimately… him!?!  How can this be what you want!?!"  Jiang Wei yelled as he shook Sima again, much more violently.

            Sima's eyes lit up again, but much brighter.  "He has my heart and soul!  If he shall not give them back, I must take them!!!"  He screamed and began to savagely beat Jiang Wei.  The Shu general tried to fight back, but was caught off guard so quickly that a counter was impossible.  This continued long moments, and Xiahou Dun found himself unable to move.  The sheer hate and violence of Sima's fury scared him deeply.  _The last time I saw a man fight like that, the guard captain called him mad and cut off his head.  But… can I do this?  Is this what Sima deserves?_

Before Xiahou Dun could wonder this further, Xu Huang  came from the shadows on the other side of the fighters.  "Lord Sima!"  He cried as he launched himself to pry Sima off of Jiang Wei.  Sima struggled, but could not free himself from the bigger man's grasp. 

            Jiang Wei just lay on the floor again, panting and holding his head.  "Is… is he okay…?"  He muttered slowly, sounding lightheaded.

            Xu Huang sighed sorrowfully.  "He is fine.  It is you that I worry for."  Sima still struggled in every way possible, but found escape impossible.  Xu Huang gazed tenderly down at the man he restrained in his powerful arms.  Sima only stared off into nothingness and responded to nothing, once he realized that escape was impossible.

            Jiang Wei turned his back on Xu Huang as he struggled to his feet.  Xiahou Dun could see a faint smile on the blood-soaked face.  "Please, do what you can for him.  He needs healing so much more than I do.  I am sorry that I have failed you and him both.  I have done everything I know how to.  I must be more persistent, next time."

            Xu Huang looked choked up and misty eyed.  "No, you've done more than enough.  I wish I could heal his heart for him.  I wish he would let me… but I am not who he wants, so I cannot do as I wish to.  But I will sit here with him and be patient with him.  That's how I have been, and that is how I shall be."

            Jiang Wei's smile deepened.  "That is what he needs now, that it is.  You do more for him than you think.  I am going to go now.  I am needing treatment, that I do."  Jiang Wei staggered forward.

Xiahou Dun, touched deep down by the boy's words and actions, caught him before he could go further.  "Let me help you."

            Jiang Wei looked up with a puzzled expression.  "You?  Oh, are you going to kill me since Sima did not?"  Xiahou Dun could tell it was meant to be a joke, but the delivery was off.

            "No.  I am going to take you to the doctor so he can fix your face.  You're a little young to be running around looking like me.  Besides, you look like a flock of angry women descended upon your face."  Xiahou Dun smiled a little and gently ruffled the lad's hair.

            "Ah, yes.  The women up here are so much more violent that I remember.  Oh mercy!"  Jiang Wei smiled one last time as he passed out.  Xiahou Dun picked him up and prepared to leave, but Xu Huang cleared his throat.

            "Yes?"  The one-eyed general asked as he turned to face the ax-wielder.

            "I didn't think you'd care about this.  I figured you would have killed Sima for saying the things he did."  Xu Huang looked, somehow, more sober than he already had.

            "I might have.  But… I listened to what I could and learned many things.  Also, the boy, who is rightfully our enemy, tried to help him instead of kill him or take advantage of his weakness.  That is something a warrior like me does not forget.  Besides, a warrior learns and observes, in order to change with the times.  Now is not a time for killing without understanding, nor blindly declaring an enemy and slaying them.  We have a peace summit in a week- how would it look if something like this happened?  We have much to think of, Xu Huang.  Now go, go tend to your charge as I will tend to mine."  And having said his peace, Xiahou Dun left to treat Jiang Wei's wounds.

end flashback

            "… and then I treated his wounds and left him in his room.  He hadn't awoken yet, but I left orders with a servant to watch him.  I've spent the past hour thinking about this and I just need to tell someone."  Xiahou Dun finished the story.

            Cao Ren sat in silence.  His expression was very serious and his posture more rigid than it should have been.  Finally, he spoke, "It is worse than we have thought."

            "I know."

            "Yes… … but somehow, I think the time of just us handling this is past.  We cannot help him, I think.  Zhuge Liang has left for Shu and he sent a messenger to Wu at the moment of his departure.  If he means his words of destruction, then we shall stop him… but the mystery is…"

            "How he intends to do this.  One person cannot possibly gather the means…"  Xiahou Dun shrugged.  It was beyond him as to how Sima could hope to destroy anything in the way that he alluded to.

            But a new voice had another idea about that, as it spoke with slight sadness, "Magic, friends.  He intends to somehow use magic to accomplish his means."

            Both relatives turned to see the speaker.  Tall and lithe Zhange He stood, leaning against the walls, his arms crossed over his chest.

            "How?  I thought that magic was… a myth.  How can this be?"  Xiahou Dun muttered.

            "I did not believe it myself, but I have seen him use it before.  Once on the battlefield, he was surrounded and nearly dead.  I rushed to help him, but before I could, great beams of light short forth from his fan and incinerated everyone around him.  As I ran up, ash littered the ground and fell from the sky like snow.  I knelt at his side and helped to bandage his wounds.  I asked him what he had done.  Of course I was amazed, you just don't see that everyday.  He only responded 'magic' before he passed out in my arms."  Zhange He looked thoughtful and introspective.

            "So, it is true then.  Do you know by what means he would destroy all, but you?"  Cao Ren asked as he finally stood and stretched.

            "He can summon creatures from other planes.  He summoned an imp once that bit me.  I killed it.  But… he knows a lot about that kind of thing.  I have no doubt that if he chose, he could find something very bad."  He pulled up the pant leg on the left side to reveal an oval shaped scar that looked deep.  "This is what the damn thing did to me.  It was only a little one.  He assured me he could find much bigger."

            The other two men swore softly under their breath as they realized the new possibilities this opened up…

Wu – one week later (the day of the summit)

            Sun Ce sighed as he paced about the gate to Jian Ye.  The other officers were waiting there too, since the other two forces were due at any moment.  Sun Jian still didn't know about the letter Sun Quan had gotten.  So far, Zhou and Lu Xun and Gan knew, in addition to himself, Quan and Lu Meng.  Surprisingly, Zhou didn't immediately accuse Zhuge of a plot, nor did he even mention anything negative about the man.  He seemed to feel very sympathetic to the situation.  He, however, wouldn't mention why-which of course infuriated Sun Ce.

            Lu Xun and Gan Ning both agreed to do what they could, which at the moment was as much as everyone else was doing.  Nothing.

            Gan Ning, sensing something up with his almighty leader's son, leaned in and muttered, "What's eatin' you, boss?"

            _Besides mosquitoes, pressure, and worry?__  Oh, nuthin' at all, good ol' buddy! _ Instead of voicing what he though, Sun Ce shook his head and sighed.  "The fact that Zhou is so into being helpful about this is disturbing."

            Gan cocked his head to the side and frowned.  "Why?"

            "It's not like him.  If I just teasingly say 'Zhuge', he makes funny noises and death threats at Zhuger.  Now, he's as serious about it as he can be, and he's tossing around ideas to help.  Not one word along the lines of 'Oh Sun Ce, you dummy!  Zhuge is setting a trap that is as transparent as the concept of you with superior intelligence!'"  Sun Ce muttered sourly.

            Gan laughed heartily.  "You've forgotten what your own officer is like on duty!  You spend so much personal time teasing him about it, you forget he's serious and knows how to act.  Besides, I think the head strategy people have somekinda thing goin' on."  Gan smirked knowingly.

            "What makes you say that?"  Sun Ce frowned.

            "Well, in that three-way battle we had a few months ago, I noticed something funny.  When Cao Cao called you out, I was trying to find Zhou to talk some sense into ya.  I couldn't find him anywhere.  I told Lu Meng about it and he said that Zhou just left.   Well, that's not normal, so I went in the direction he said he saw him go."

            "Why in the infinite hells didn't Lu Meng stop him?"  Sun Ce growled.

            "Heh, that's funny too.  He only smiled at me, all sly and stuff."  Gan answered.

            "Damn strategist.  I love that man to death, but so help me…. sorry…continue."

            "Yeah… well, after a while I ended up face to face with Ma Chao.  I asked if he had seen Zhou.  He seemed surprised that I didn't wanna kill 'em, and I guess he forgot about killin' me.  He told me Zhuge was missin' too.  So, we rode off together to go find the silly planning men that can't stay outta trouble.  After a little while longer, guess who we randomly ran in to."  Gan was obnoxiously gleeful.

            "Who?"  Sun Ce responded in a deadpan voice.  _God Gan, get on with it!!!_

            "Cao Cao himself!  He didn't even look surprised, he just tried to kill us.  Well, we dodged outta the way so we could ask 'em about the strategists.  Ma Chao knocked off his horse with his spear and I held him down with my sword.  He looked mean and swore vengeance on us.  We asked about Zhou and Zhuge.  He said that Sima was gone too.  So, the three of us rode around the battlefield, trying to find our guys."  Gan smiled again.

            _What……?  What has he been smokin'???  He can't be real!  _"Gan, that's not funny."

            "I swear my honor on it!!" Gan whined.

            "Pirates have honor?"  Sun Ce countered.

            "Yeah!  Oi!  Zhou Tai!  Get yer ass over here and tell the boss about Pirate Honor!!!"  Gan yelled, deciding to make a spectacle of things.

            The former pirate captain stomped over and looked very unimpressed with everything in general, Gan in particular.

            "What?"  He asked, his tone speaking of absolutely no amusement whatsoever.

            "I… I wanted you… to tell… Sun Ce… about … pirate…honor."  Gan muttered in a small voice, sounding like a little kid.

            Zhou Tai actually smiled.  "Means we can hang him if he's lying."  Saying that, he simply walked away.

            Gan 'eek'-ed before stammering, "That's…not… what I … meant…. man…. Well, at any rate, we never could find them.  We mutually decided that our temporary truce was over and went back to our respective forces.  Zhou re-appeared about the same time I got back, which was hours after the battle was over!"

            "That would figure.  Leave it to strategist to scheme together, most likely plotting the domination of the world!"  The last part Sun Ce cried loudly, catching Zhou Yu's attention.

            "Eh?  My Lord, surely you, of all people, are not suggesting that myself and my fellows would plot against you?  We know that to stand to the right of power is the best place to be, rather than be directly responsible for everything!  Why do you think we enjoy Prime Minister-ship so much?"  Zhou called, laughing and showing a perfect smile.  Sun Ce's heart nearly melted at the sight, such was the emotion that ran between them.

            _Oh gods, never let me be parted from that sight.  If I should be so sundered,  I should surely die… _  Sun Ce let himself be lost in the pleasure of the moment, before Gan cuffed him in the back of the head.  None too kindly either, because seconds later the spot still hurt and stung. 

            "Gan, I must remember to harm you after all this is over."  Sun Ce rubbed his head and glared at Gan.

            "I care….not!  At any rate, why don't you and lover boy get a room and leave the greetings to people who can stand being apart for five minuets do it?"  Gan grinned and nudged Sun Ce with his elbow.

            Sun Ce snorted as Zhou Yu managed to sneak behind Gan Ning and put the pirate in a painful headlock.  "Hmmm… … … what was that, Ning?"  Zhou asked in his oh so seductive voice.

            "The truth."  Gan managed to choke past Zhou's hold on him.  Zhou pulled Gan's head up and let go, pushing the pirate forward and causing him to trip. 

            "You guys are mean."  Lu Xun muttered accusingly as he shook his head.

            "Ah, boys will be boys, Xun.  Don't let them bother you."  Lu Meng laughed as he nuzzled the younger strategist's neck.

           "Bu-but that's not nice towards Gan Ning.  That's obviously mean!"  Lu Xun frowned and tugged Lu Meng's sleeve.  Gan was momentarily astonished and flashed the lad a toothy, pirate grin.

            "Who is being mean?  I was only giving the pirate what he so obviously deserved!"  Zhou Yu admonished. 

           At that moment, Sun Quan walked up.  "What's all the ado?"  As if some sadistic game were being played upon him, nobody answered him or even recognized his presence.  "I… see.  All of you should be fired."  He said it seriously, but only meant it as a joke.  And still, no response.

            Finally, Sun Ce looked at him and muttered, "Eh?  Whawazzat?  Last I saw, Pop was the one who had say in that." 

            Sun Quan only rolled his eyes in the most un-amused way.  He was determined that seriousness was a necessity in the situation, but it irked him that even Lu Meng and Zhou Yu found this a time to play around.  Well, he would have vocalized his dissatisfaction with all of this, but Sun Ce had him in a headlock before he could say anything.

            "I know what your thinking, Little Brother.  We are as serious as a fire attack, but we gotta stay loose.  We don't need to look uptight and un-trusting of our fellows.  This might be a good opportunity.  If either force had dare try to bring an army here, we would know by now.  So come on, relax!"  Sun Ce nuggied Sun Quan, and the younger Sun yeowled in anger, struggling futilely.  _Somebody needs to take the wad of rice-paper out of his—_

"Sun Ce, Sun Quan!  Behave yourselves!"  Sun Jian barked as he walked up.  Everybody, not only the two sons of the Sun leader, stood straight and paid attention.  Sun Jian almost looked irritated.  "I-I wasn't trying to scare anybody.  I understand you guys desire to be loose and friendly today, but honestly, what would Cao Cao and Liu Bei say if they rode up and saw you two engaged in a wrestling match?"

            "Knowing them, they'd likely think that the 10 of them together might take us all down, if we are such clowns."  Zhou Yu chimed in with a smile.  _ Oh really?  Zhou, you think your so funny.  Damn, he's so full of himself.  Oh well, I love 'em anyway!_

            "Or, on the other end of the spectrum, they might be frightened and run away, deciding that this is our new tactic.  Remember, we have the reputation of being fun and random.  That means that we are terrible and unpredictable."  Lu Meng offered, making absurd gestures with his hands as he spoke.

            "Da, da, da!"  Sun Ce waved his hands dismissively and turned towards the open gate.  That's when he saw the messenger…

Well, I dunno when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to make it soon!

Thanks for the reviews, and keep on truckin', kitties!

,-,

VTK


	5. Death in Red

            Scion of Madness

            **Chapter 5:  Death in Red**

One second later, same place

            _So, a surprise for us has come?  Hmm, this better not have anything to do with Sima, or I'll throttle him myself.  Zhuge, this shouldn't be your doing… who does that leave…?   _Zhou Yu pondered while the messenger barely had time to slid off his horse and pant a 'Sir!'

            "D-Dong Zhuo… is… trying…to atta-…attack…the…Lords coming.  They… riding hard to here… close…army behind them… Lu Bu in lead… with woman…"  The messenger, a scout for Wu, sketched off a poor salute and stood at slumping attention.

            "Damn them!"  Sun Jian cursed.  "Rally the troops!  Preparations for battle are to be made, defenses immediately saw to!"  Several underling commanders ran to accomplish this, but the main generals themselves stood thinking.

            Zhou noticed that Sun Ce was talking to an archer from the wall.  "This man here says that he can kinda see Liu Bei and Cao Cao coming.  They should be here in minuets.  But that also means that Lu Bu is comin' quick too!"  Sun Ce muttered as he started into the distance.

            _Lu Bu is foolish enough to lead the attack head first?  Doubly foolish for bringing that woman.  Triply foolish for having her at the front lines… Hmm… I think I have an idea!  _Zhou Yu nodded to himself in satisfaction.  "This will be excellent."

            The Sun family male line turned to stare at him.  "Uh… wha?"  Sun Ce asked, echoing in simplest terms the question on everyone's mind.

            "As long as our 'allies' can get through this gate before the army comes, I have a plan.  I want all troops to be inside the gate at all times.  This is a plan that requires demoralization, and delivers it with a vengeance."  Zhou Yu snapped additional orders, and everyone listened and obeyed.  The Suns stood off to the side, letting the commander of the army do what he would.

            Keen-eyed men kept watch at the top of the gate, and informed the rest of the furlong by furlong approach of the fleeing generals.  Within minuets of Zhou Yu barking his orders, all the generals gathered just inside the gate could clearly see the details of the racing figures.  Cao Cao and Liu Bei were in the front, Xu Huang and Zhao Yun close behind them for protection.  Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei rode on either side of Sima Yi, all three urging their horses as much as they dare. 

            Behind the five rode Zhange He, Ma Chao, Guan Yu and Xiahou Dun.  The four warriors served to be the rear guard, though pursuers were not close enough to engage combat.  Zhou Yu himself stood atop the gate with the archers, a longbow in hand and arrow notched. 

            He cast a glance behind himself to see Gan Ning mounted on the fastest horse in the entire capitol, and Zhou Tai mounted on a standard charger.  Gan looked up at him and gave a sly smile before he said something to Zhou Tai that had both pirates laughing.

            "Pirates…"  Zhou sighed to himself with some humor. 

            Suddenly, one of the archers shouted and pointed.  Zhou Yu followed the finger to see a streak of red, followed by a blur of white.  Far behind the two splashes of color, a sea of men erupted over the crest of a hill. 

            Zhou turned and called down to the men below, "I will take my shot, then the two of you must move like the winds!"  The pirates nodded and nudged the horses closer to the gate.

            The archers on either side of him stood ready, but it was Zhou Yu who notched the red fletched arrow and he who spied his target.  The figure riding the white horse behind Lu Bu…

            _If she is dead, he will lose his head and attack mindlessly.  He will frighten his own army as much as ours.  This… … is a great plan!_  It also happened to be the one plan he _did _come up with at all, but perfection needs no second chance… right?

            The two horse-mounted figures finally came into range and Zhou Yu took one last breath before he fired.  The arrow soared high into the sky as the bow-string twanged in his ears.

            The two pirates, seeing the flight of the single arrow, dug their heels into their horses.  Zhou Tai launched straight down the road at Lu Bu.  Gan Ning veered to one side.  Within seconds of the arrow flying and the pirates launching through the open gate, the woman known as Diao Chan fell from her horse.  The mixed group racing for their lives and their main pursuer, Lu Bu, failed to notice this as the game of cat and mouse continued to play itself out. 

            As Zhou Tai came closer to the summit people, they moved to one side to let him pass.  As far as they were concerned, if one Wu general was crazy enough to go face Lu Bu, then let him die the quicker.  Of course, some also though it might be a clever ruse… but to the lot of them, it really didn't matter at that point.

moving along at horse speed, towards the fallen woman

            _Zhou Yu is an awesome guy, but geez… … those strategist can have some downright cold ideas!  _Gan sighed to himself as the horse galloped beneath him.  Normally, Gan went right along with whatever his superiors said… as long as it made sense.  What he was presently doing made sense to him, but sorely offended his lady's man sense of honor.

            _He's got a point though.  Follow your man to war, and you gotta expect to face the same treatment.  Another words, oh yeah, you're expendable!  _As his horse labored to keep the frenzied pace, Gan noticed Zhou Tai talking to Lu Bu.  Well, talking just didn't do it justice.  They were shouting at each other.  Zhou Tai was a man of few words, but the ones Gan could make out sounded something like, "Never… surrender... undisciplined traitor…" and a few words he simply must have picked up being a pirate. 

            Gan ceased to consider the matter any more, however, as he realized he was past them and Diao Chan lie a short distance ahead.  The only problem with that was that the army was closing in, and even at his break neck pace, he might not make it.

            _Hmmm, no time to stop and be a gentleman!_  He turned his horse away from her and seemed to charge straight at the enemy.  They halted long enough to try and form ranks to intercept his attack.  Gan only sharply turned the horse before he came too close and leaned far out of saddle, only his knees and the grip on the reigns keeping him on the beast.

            As the lifeless body came within grasp, Gan managed to snatch her up with one arm and halfway pull her into the saddle.  _Ugh, the throat.  I guess the only way to keep her from screemin' though…_

            The former pirate squinted at the gate, to see if the Wei and Shu warriors had made it in safely.  They had, and Zhou Tai seemed to be getting a real workout from Lu Bu.  Their horses stood to one side as they stood in the middle of the road, lunging and slicing at one another.  _Is that blood I see on Tai's katana…?  _Gan marveled as he galloped by.

            Lu Bu must have noticed Gan's passenger, for he screamed her name thunderously.  Gan wasn't sure what happened next, but he slid inside the gate at the same time the other pirate did.  A split second later, the gate slammed shut. 

            "Shit…"  Gan muttered as he slid off the horse, woman in tow.  To the poor horse's credit, he was only flecked with sweaty foam and whinnied for water.  Gan huffed at him and ignored him, letting a stable hand lead the beast away.

            Sun Ce ran up to help Gan with Diao Chan, but made a face as he saw her up close.  "I… didn't realize this was what he had planed."  It was stated quietly.

            "Gruesome, yeah.  Effective…"  Gan didn't have to answer affirmatively to that.  Instead, the very tip of a halberd penetrated the gate, sending splinters of wood flying.  Shouts of death and destruction could be heard from the outside.  Lu Bu, to understate things a little, was a very unhappy man.

            "We'd better do somethin' about him, or he's gonna take down the gate by himself!"  Sun Ce cried.

            Huang Gai came running up with a squad of troops and lumber to try to reinforce the gate.  The tanned general paused long enough to nod at Sun Ce before he bellowed orders.

            Gan look questioningly at Sun Ce.  "What am I supposed to do with her?"  He shifted his weight a little, in some vain attempt to keep the blood from soaking even more into his outfit.

            "Ask Yu.  He's the man with the plan."  Sun Ce remarked with a shrug as he walked off, giving orders here and there.

            "Ohhhh… that was real helpful.  About as helpful as pigeon in a cock fight."  Gan Ning grumbled as he laid the body out.

yeah yeah, Jian Ye… uhm… a random open area?

           "This… was his plan?  To piss off Lu Bu even more than usual!?!"  Ma Chao waved his hands in frustration.  To him, the plans of strategists sometimes were a little much, as in this case.

            "I can see some of what he seeks to accomplish."  That, of course, was Zhuge Liang.

            "Let us only hope that it is a flawless plan, Prime Minister."  Jiang Wei seemed weary and still had marks upon his body as evidence of Sima Yi's abuses.  However, nobody had had the time to inquire about the strange injuries.

            _Stupid smart people!  _Ma Chao seethed with his oxymoron.  "I think that someone should actually face the man honorably."

            Jiang Wei grinned in an odd sort of way.  "Oh, well, if you're volunteering, go right on ahead."  The boyish general waved a hand in farewell.  "I'll be honored to say the eulogy at your burial."

            "Maybe I would face him, but no man of sense faces an enraged bull."  Ma Chao shot back, pointing wildly in the general direction of the gate.

            "We all need to clam down here.  There is both justice and injustice in this matter, but what we need to think of most is the people."  Liu Bei cried, standing in the midst of his small force.

             "That's all well and good, but the army still comes.  Jian Ye's gates are all closed, but the enemy is still coming forward.  Lu Bu might break down the gate by himself!"  Zhao Yun bowed to his Lord as the words came out in a tumbled rush.

            "Zhou Yu's plan has gone awry."  Zhuge simply stated.

            "Perhaps.  But could we not come up with an add on that will make this a success, Prime Minister?"  Jiang Wei asked, as he walked off towards the Wu commander, perched on the wall.

            "Oh,"  Ma Chao huffed sarcastically, "What are you going to suggest?  That Zhou Yu, the killer of Diao Chan, dare face the mighty Lu Bu?"

            The other Shu officers stood still a moment.  Ma Chao wasn't sure what that meant, but he was starting to think that maybe he's crossed the invisible line of appropriateness.  _This would be comical, given another situation.  But now?  Oh I wish they'd stop looking like surprised deer!_

            Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei briefly looked at one another and nodded in unison.  Ma Chao decided that they must have had a psychic moment or something, because Jiang Wei proclaimed, "Hey, we think that might just work!"

In a bush behind the Shu contingent

            _Hmmm, that's amusing.  Perhaps I can twist this to my own ends.  _Sima Yi was not credited with being the most combative general in the world, but he could have been an assassin, the way he could sneak around.  He turned and noiselessly crawled out of the leafy shrubbery.

            Glancing about himself to see if anyone neared him, Sima calmly walked towards the gate.  Soldiers swarmed about it, taking orders from Huang Gai and barricading the gate from the forceful thrusts of the demon-like Lu Bu. 

            Inclining his head towards the top of the gate, Sima could see Zhou Yu pacing, and turning to shout orders to Huang Gai.  The beautiful strategist's face was drawn and pinched. 

            Sima could hear some of the words of the two generals.  "-the body?"  Zhou asked as he leaned over the wall.

            "She's in the stable for now, as per your order.  At the rate the gate is being hacked away, we might as well catapult her into the enemy.  That way, Lu Bu might leave us be."  Huang Gai sighed as he tossed his bound pony-tail about his neck.

            "No, my plan has gotten us into this mess, I shall get us out."  Zhou paused, shaking his head.  "I'll talk to him.  Perhaps I can stall and buy time to figure… something out."

            The two Wu generals' voices faded out as Sima Yi moved to the aforementioned stables.  _That Diao Chan woman was said to be an enchantress of sorts.  Perhaps her body can serve me in death…_

Sima calmly walked into the stables, looking like he belonged there.  Fortunately for him, most of the horses had been led out for use and not another living human inhabited the place at the moment.

            He poked his head into all the stalls, not sure exactly where a Wu soldier would dump a dead body in a stable.  Around the corner into the last stall, Sima saw a tell-tale white and pink skirt. 

            "So you are Diao Chan."  Sima grinned evilly and nodded to himself.  The stall was clean, fresh hay lay thickly on the floor.  He pulled the body into a sitting position, and was glad that not enough time had passed for her to become stiff.

            The Wei strategist reached into a hidden pouch in his robes, and produced a pouch.  Reaching into it, he withdrew a white powder and began to draw a circle in the hay.

            "I have a friend that wants to meet you!"  Sima purred and smiled at Diao Chan.  The face of the woman was still set in a look of pure horror, set that way when the arrow struck her throat.  Thankfully, the eyes were closed.  Perhaps the soul of the woman would not see the abomination and ruin the body would…

I'm trying to update more thinks to self:  be less lazy… less lazy…

Thanks for reading! 

VTK   ,-,


End file.
